Exanimate
by thumbsup69
Summary: It wasn't everyday that you get to be chased by a hoard of blood thirsty teenagers all vying for your internal organs like this… well not if you were Sasuke Uchiha of course but hey, at least the guy had some practice in dealing with this shit! The Naruto cast is thrown in a world of peril as they try and survive the apocalypse brought upon by the undead in a modernised AU.
1. Chapter 1: Run Now Die Later

**Authors note:** Okay, so basically, I don't usually write action stuff, but I really want to read a SasuNaru zombie fic that is not a cross-over. I couldn't find any so I decided to write it down myself. This is a SasuNaru (yes boyxboy if you don't like, then don't read) Also there is graphic violence, gore, foul language and lemons(sex) in later chapters. You have been warned! Now thinking about it. this just takes too long to write… This story is Un-beta'd so I apologise for any grammatical and/or spelling errors.

 **Disclaimer:** Honestly it's too troublesome to keep writing disclaimers in ever single chapter so I'll just say this once here. Seriously, I don't own Naruto. I am not Kishimoto. What. A. Fucking. Surprise.

 **Unbeta'ed**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Run now Die Later**

* * *

It wasn't everyday that you get to be chased by a hoard of blood thirsty teenagers all vying for your internal organs like this… well not if you were Sasuke Uchiha of course but hey, at least the guy had some practice in dealing with this shit. Naruto Uzumaki dashed through the hall ways with his once lazy companion Shikamaru Nara, who at the moment seemed to be the most awake he had been since the moment the doctor slapped his ass and made him cry for the very first time.

"What the fuck is happening Shika!"

"Shut up and run!"

"Zombies are fucking chasing us! where the f-" Naruto was cut of as he tripped over a decapitated arm. Horrified he yelled, crawling on his back as he was frantically trying to get up on his feet. He heard Shikamaru curse a little of in front of him. He was grappling for something to hold, anything at all to hit this damn thing off of him, luckily enough someone else did it for him. "tch, dobe." Speak of the devil.

"B-bastard" Naruto muttered as Sasuke hoisted him up from his elbows, his wooden katana in his arm, a dire look in his smooth faultless face. "Get up you idiot and run!" once again the chase was on, Naruto and Shikamaru gaining a new companion.

"We can't go on like this, we need a plan." Shikamaru yelled over the chaos around them. Students left and right were all running for their lives, some failing. The hoard of the undead following them had been steadily increasing and the sound of thumping feet in front of them didn't offer any piece of mind. In the corner of Naruto's eye he could spot from the outside window their gym teacher being torn apart-literally-by a hoard of rabid students. Blood splattered from the gash in his beer belly as one student ripped it open by her bare hands. An ear splitting scream was cut off from the teachers mouth as another student bit into his windpipe silencing said teacher forever. Blood drained from Naruto's face but he dared not look back. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but we watched enough movies to know that stopping at this very moment would mean game over.

"Get the fuck out of here." Sasuke helpfully sufficed, Shikamaru would have rolled his eyes had it not been for Sasuke's continuation.

"I have a car parked out back, we could get on it and head for the Uchiha estate. My brother… " to their right a female student who had lost a good fraction of her skull came dashing towards them, Sasuke noticed too late, his reaction delayed by a fraction of a second. Getting into his defensive position his swung his sword to cover his frame, but just as teeth could have sunk into him Naruto had delivered a sharp kick towards the missing portion of the girls face. She flew across the corridor, Naruto landed on his feet and the three began to run again. Sasuke for a moment was still, looking up at the blonde, a look of gratitude in dark irises.

Naruto only scoffed at him, rubbing his nose and looking of to the side, looking as smug as ever he said; "Now we're even." Sasuke only mutely regained his footing and continued before said incident.

"As I was saying, my brother would most likely know whats happening. We could-"

"If anyone knows what's happening here, it's Shika's dad, bastard." Naruto interjected earning him a look from Sasuke. Shikamaru nodded "He would" he turned to Sasuke "Being secretary of national defence he probably does." They looked on straight. A huff was heard from Sasuke, an irritated look on his face. "Your probably right… " the words that came from Sasuke's mouth contradicted his expression and it made Naruto want to throw him to the hoard.

Sasuke made a quick left and the two did their best to follow suit. "But we need to lose them first before anything else."

"On it." Naruto grinned as he noticed they were running straight for the mens lavatory, east wing of the building. Swiftly he swung one of the classroom doors that they were passing and dashed inside.

"Naruto!" Both Sasuke and Shikamaru yelled, confused and shell shocked as they watched some of the horde curve to follow the blonde. Cold sweat ran down Shikamaru's temples. He knew Naruto was reckless but this was taking the cake! Was he sacrificing himself as some sort of diversion? Memories of their once peaceful encounters flashed in front of his eyes, the times just before this fucking freak show ever started. Is living with the expense of someone else something that he could just do. It's one thing to watch people die in front of you, it's another thing to know that the reason was you. Was he really worth this?

'I can't let that happen.' Just as that thought came to Shikamaru's mind, and as his body was shifting to follow the blonde back, he noticed that he was alone, and that Sasuke had long been fending off the undead trying to get to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"You fucking Idiot I'll kill you!" Wow. Shikamaru would have never pictured the livid face of one Sasuke Uchiha, he thought he'd die first before seeing something like this, which by the current circumstances, might be soon. Not after Sasuke could have finished his next breath, a huge explosion could have been heard from the room Naruto had just entered. Two sets of eyes widened, they froze as smoke seemed to eat them whole, and a flash of yellow grabbed them by their collars.

"I just had to stop by for my bombs you know, in this case it might be handy." Shikamaru was shocked stiff but he knew Naruto was grinning, he looked over to the other side where Sasuke was and he-for the life of him-couldn't read the ravens expression. Gaining his wits they began to run again in full speed.

"I never pegged you to be a pyromanic" Sasuke said in his normal stoic tone, but there was definitely a hint of incredulity in them.

"I know, I'm not. You are" he threw a small pouch to Sasuke, with Sasuke catching it effortlessly. "Those are fire bombs, never mind how I got them, your aim is best when it comes to these things, and your fast. Get close to them and throw them when they get to close. Run as fast as you can." Now Sasuke wasn't one to be told what to do, but the look in Naruto's eyes, and how he acknowledged Sasuke's abilities were a clear indication of how dire their situation actually was.

Off course Sasuke had known this, but seeing how serious Naruto could actually get was shocking to him. And how he trusted Sasuke was unfathomed, Naruto looked at him with this expression that said; ' _off course I trust you, you fucking imbecile who do you think I am?!._ ' Sasuke simply nodded his head.

Another pouch was thrown Shikamaru's way, "Those are smoke screens, just in case." Naruto looked towards Sasuke and their eyes met."I've got your back" and that was the signal for Sasuke to dash back and thew three bombs at the nearest students chasing after them, the hoard had lagged and lessened due to Naruto's quick side trip earlier, but the trail was still hot.

After the throw Sasuke quickly ran back to his group, panicked when he didn't see them in the front anymore. Slightly cursing he ran faster, Just as he was about to get to the stair case at the end of the hall, an arm reached out to grab his collar, and drag him. He blacked out for a second, and in that second he heard an explosion, and the sound of a shut door.

When Sasuke came to his senses he saw Naruto and Shikamaru slumped at his sides, both breathing heavily. "God damn it." Naruto panted, "That was a close one." A whack to the head later-Shikamaru had gathered his wits and had proceeded to savagely whisper into Naruto's face. "That was insanely reckless Naruto! What would have had happened if Sasuke was left there huh?! You even ran back to get these fucking bombs! What in the name of the seven pits of fucking hell were you thinking!? how did you-"

"How did you know that fire was going to work on them." Sasuke interjected Shikamaru's tirade, a serious look in his face as he stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto who initially looked remorseful at Shikamaru sobered and began to explain.

"I didn't, and they don't. It's not like they're dead or anything. I mean, you can't really kill the undead, just immobilise the them. It just burned their legs a little to buy as some time." This got both Sasuke and Shikamaru looking incredulous. "I just went with my gut and tried it out. I knew my bombs would be stashed in that Chem lab, classes in that room would have only started by 11 so I also knew it was clear."

"But you could never be sure that the room would have been clear Naruto, there would always be a probability, it was still too risky, idiot you were just. It's that you…you were gambling." Shikamaru said, unable to believe his friends stupidity.

Naruto's face looked dire, a fire burning in his face as he addressed Shikamaru. "Well, we didn't really have a choice at that moment. I took a risk, and it payed off didn't it-"Shikamaru turned his head to the side, eyebrows creased looking helpless. 'Naruto was right, but still, if he could have thought of more options-No. In that situation, there could only have been so much that could have been done.'

"Besides, if it didn't work out, I would have distracted them and that would have given you and Sasuke time to-" Naruto was silenced by a swift bone crushing fist to the face. A livid Sasuke standing up and eyes burning, looking down at Naruto.

"If your plan hadn't worked, I would have broken your bones by now, you fucking son of a-" before Sasuke could land another blow his fist was stopped by the lazy brunette.

"Now, calm down both of you, and quiet the fuck down!" The explosion was subsiding and all three could now hear the groaning from outside the room. Now taking note of his surroundings Sasuke noticed that they were inside the mens lavatory. Naruto was already up and walking over the last stall.

"The East wing lavatory is cleaned by the janitors every Wednesday from 6 in the morning till 9. No one would have been here. And here-" Naruto pulled out a mop from the last lavatory, instantly a hatch from the ceiling swung open, eyes widening the pair of dumbstruck boys looked on to the blonde.

"Is where we get out ticket out of here."


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

"It's getting a little troublesome you know. Always hearing you out."

"But you have to Shika! You're my only hope, I can't make sense of whatever the fuck is happening with us and it's taring me apart."

Both Naruto and Shikamaru were lounging about in the back fields of the campus. To the far left of the field was a small hill with a tree where the two would usually hang out by to watch clouds; as per Shikamaru's hobby. Usually Naruto wasn't invited but this time Shikamaru spared his desperate sounding friend a sideward glance. Seeing the torn look and stormy blue eyes was enough of an indication that this was in fact serious. Closing his eyes Shika let out an exasperated breath and heaved upward.

'seriously these two, never leaving me with my peace, always dragging me in the middle of their messes.' Though this time, Shikamaru was smart enough to know that this was a place he couldn't go. This was just between the two of them and the best he could do to help was offer support.

"Naruto, it's going to be all right. You guys have been through too much to let this get to you. It's going to be hard, but you'll just have to talk it out with Sasuke." Quietly Naruto looked on his friend. He was now silent, crossing his legs in that defensive manner he always does when he wants to shield himself from something, mostly his feelings. Both sat there in companionable silence.

The blonde let out a frustrated breath, his eyes dark and murky, mirroring exactly how he felt. Quietly he whispered "It's easier said then done." Right in that moment both boys heard a call from the far of left of the field. A pink haired girl was coming their way, waving her hand to gather their attention.

"Hey! Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bounced of his ass and beamed at the approaching girl. Eyebrows creasing he slumped back to his laid back position, he spared the people in his midst a last glance when a pair of midnight orbs, out a little ways back, caught his eye. Shikamaru wanted to have been eaten alive by the ground at this very moment somehow dealing with all this complicated shit is just 'troublesome' he thought.

* * *

It was dark and humid, and Shikamaru didn't even want to think why his hands somehow felt more moist in a sticky/gooey manner. The three boys went head on to their destination, Naruto being in the tail and Shikamaru up front. "Just one more left and two rights and that would get us straight to the exit by the parking lot." Naruto spoke from behind the group.

"How the hell do you know all this things Naruto? You knew the cleaning schedules of the entire campus, when classrooms are closed and the entire fucking floor plan of the schools ventilation system."

"For my pranks off course." The blonde said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Shikamaru wanted to face palm him self but besides that it was too troublesome, and he sure as hell didn't want his hands anywhere near his face at this particular moment. Still, it amazed Shikamaru, Naruto being able to remember all those things in such a stressed environment, was amazing. It made the brunette wonder what it would be like if Naruto had just been able to direct his skills into more practical things.

"Hey! Mind you, pranks are very practical, what's the use of boring old academics if it slowly sucks the life force out of you huh?!"

Shikamaru abruptly covered his mouth, admittedly surprised that he was mumbling that out loud. A second later he was sputtering. 'damn that was gross'.

"pft-ahaha serves you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand, effectively shushing the two. They were now still, all three of them on bated breath. "What is it?" Naruto whispers towards the two.

"Don't you here it?" The three quietly listened. They have been roaming the vents without incident for a good half hour by now. The first minutes of their travel across the building was tense, and that was an understatement. It killed them to hear the screams of their fellow students just below them, grappling for a way out. Screaming in pain, looking, hoping for salvation.

There was numerous times that Naruto wanted to just bolt down and help those people, but a stern look from Sasuke and a desperate glance from Shikamaru silenced him. He knew that he couldn't do much, leaving the vent at that time would only jeopardise them all. It was already a miracle how smooth sailing their travel was till this point.

After a while the screaming, running and all the other grotesque sounds of flesh being ripped apart seemed to stop. It gave the small group a false sense of security. To the point that what they were doing and where they were just felt surreal. Now, that moment had ended with Sasuke's abrupt halt, and reality quickly crashed back into them.

Now, thinking about it, why did the sounds stop? Shikamaru wondered. If he'd be optimistic, it could be because the school from this wing had been evacuated and is clear from people and those… things. Or-and a lump forms in Shikamaru's throat-or it could mean that everyone is, everyone had…

turned.

Cold sweat ran down his temples and neck, he looked back at his companions and can now clearly see the distress in Sasuke's face. He obviously thought the same thing. Naruto on the other hand, was preoccupied watching a scene unfolded before his very eyes. He had peeked into a vent passage, one of the few exits that they actually crossed and discovered where the sounds Sasuke mentioned came from.

There were two girls in the room below them, it was a storage room for their lab equipment. They were trying desperately to lock the doors. Barricading said doors with their bodies as hoards of the undead leaned against them in retaliation. Hands were trying to grapple for them, claw them and drag were displayed and blood spilled from the sides of the doors as dismembered teens tried to pry the door open.

Naruto let out a name slip from his breath; "Sakura". Two sets of wide frantic eyes turned to him at that moment. Naruto's blue eyes were electric and hard as he faced his companions. And just before he swung the vent open he said;

"Don't wait for me" and he was gone.

* * *

Pink dishevelled hair stuck to Sakura's forehead as she pushed down the door with all her might. For once, she couldn't thank god enough for her almost inhuman strength. Even then, she knew that this wouldn't hold out.

She turned to the other girl beside her, her condition was infinitely worse then hers. She had scratches and wounds, and that worried Sakura for more reasons than one. Her long ebony hair was also splayed everywhere, her skin was paler then normal and when you're talking about one Hinata Hyuga, that's saying something.

This girl is not used to extra strenuous activities, having ran almost all morning and falling multiple times on the way was taking its toll on her. Sakura quickly assessed her companion one more time, she was over fatigued, covered in scratches and looked like shit.

She wasn't bitten, but she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer and neither could Sakura.

Tears welled up on the sides of emerald eyes. 'Damn it.' This wasn't the way she would have pictured her death. Was struggling against this hoard even going to do anything but prolong the inevitable? They were all going to die anyway, why bother…right?

Tears streamed down Sakura's face at the thought. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to die damn it! Her eyes landed on a battered and bruised arm of one of the students reaching for her. She looked at his face, lifeless, wild-savage. She realised it was that one boy she always passed by the hall when going to the cafeteria.

She didn't even know his name, but she was sure that there was someone out there that cared for him someone who had lost him, and someone he lost in things struck her when she looked at the faces of these walking… things, first is that that they were once people that were cared for, second is that she didn't want to be like them. Fuck the inevitable!

"DAMN IT!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata breathlessly whispered beside her, her breathing laboured and her arms were shaking against the strain they were in. Her light, lavender eyes were also tear stricken but they looked up at Sakura's emerald ones strong and bright. "…we can't stop now."

Sakura was stunned by the words that left her companions delicate pale lips. She couldn't help but be a little ashamed of herself thinking of just throwing in the towel and kicking the proverbial bucket when, right here-right beside her, was a girl in a much worse condition then she's in who didn't even consider it. She couldn't have helped it, the ends of Sakura's mouth curved up, her lips trembled and tears streaking her face. "Yep, you betcha!"

Both of heir arms were shaking form the strain. Their palms moist from the sweat and blood. They pushed back with renewed vigour, but the attack of the hoard was relentless.

"Sakura… " Hinata's soft voice spoke, and a thumping in Sakura's ears began as she stared down at her friend. "I'm sorry…I can't. When the door gives out please… run! I'll try and hold them off, you'd have a better chance of surviving so-" and before Hinata could even finish her sentence a loud battle cry came from behind them and a blur of gold came crashing to the door automatically slamming the hoard back and stunning the tow girls.

"Sakura! Hinata! RUN!" Naruto screamed at them frantically as he was now straining all his weight to keep the door shut. The undead behind said door was regaining their footing and was beginning to strain back agin. Two sets of eyes widened. "N-Naruto-kun?!"

"HURRY!" Sweat trickled down Naruto's brow. Sakura opened her mouth to protest at once "Don't be stupid! We're not-" just as she was making a move to help Naruto she was quickly tugged by a pale hand.

"Sakura-chan this way-" Hinata was pointing to the opening in the vent up the ceiling where shikamaru was waiting with a hand held up for the both of them. Sakura was surprised with the strength the raven haired girl had as she manhandled her up the vent. Once up there, Sakura immediately struggled and tried to make her way down, but this time she was stopped by Shikamaru, who was looking at her with a mixture of annoyance, despair and anger.

"What the fuck Shika! We can't leave Naruto alone-"

"He's not alone." Hinata answered her with a levelled voice. Shikamaru rubbed his temples in exasperation and looked to the side "I can't deal with this." Hinata's eyes never left Sakura's confused ones as she continued.

"Sasuke's there."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Quick side trip here, hey guys! Do realize that the characters in this story are generally 16 years old and above. Specifically they are the characters during the end of the canon series, and personally I fell that they had been really mature and intelligent kids and I wanted to give them that justice. Sorry if they still seem a little OC. Constructive comments on how I could improve is much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Here

**Un Beta'ed**

 **I Disclaim: Nope don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Out of Here**

* * *

Okay, so maybe he could have thought this through a little better. When both Sakura and Hinata made up the vent safely Naruto felt a wash of relief run over him. After neglecting all those people for so long, he just couldn't have bared the thought of letting any more of his friends die without him having done a single thing about it.

So, he moved, and admittedly he could have made a better fucking move. His arms hurt like hell, and he knew he couldn't keep this up. He needed a plan and fast. Somehow his mind wondered if his friends had gotten to safety by now and that had provided him with some solace, at least he wouldn't have died for nothing.

Apparently, by this moment his pressure slackened tot he point that; with one strong heave from the undead the door slammed open. Naruto was pushed a ways back and the hoard started to flood in. One zombie with a missing left eye, and had a good portion of his collar bone sticking out-blood flowing out and all was heading the pack.

Naruto was rendered immobile as he was stiffened by fear. Entranced he watched as said boy was crawling on top of his legs, his face inching up to the blondes. A mouth opened wide in front of Naruto's face and couriousily he noticed the boy without a tongue.

Petrified blue eyes widened when a split second later a hard red ball came sweeping past his head, landing perfectly in the boys mouth. Gaining his wits he tries to scramble backwards but was immediately tackled to the side. A body pressed against his and then a bomb went off. Splattered brains and blood rained down right in front of Naruto.

They boy's head had exploded and the fire from the explosion spreading through the mangled corpses. The body on top of him groaned. Turning white Naruto reeled in as much as he could before kneeing the body away from him.

"Ugh, Ow! dobe! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto was stupefied.

"Sasuke!?" joy lit up his tan face but then quickly morphed into a look of annoyance and disbelief. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you go with the others?!"

"And then what, Leave you behind? Don't be stupid." Sasuke stood up nursing his bruised side. Naruto watched the raven, a tight wringing in his chest. The blonde stood up and lifted one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder, hurriedly the two stepped over the corpses and began to speed down the hall.

"Thank you. And sorry, for… You know, kicking you" Naruto murmured. He didn't look at Sasuke, blue eyes were just trained forward. Cautious of anything that may come their way. Sasuke on the other hand, for a quick moment-couldn't help but stare at the sincerity inside those blue orbs. Naruto was so easy to read and the slight pink that dusted cheeks and the way his blonde brows furrowed and cheeks puffed was just too...

cute.

"Hn." Sasuke watched in sudden amusement as Naruto's face suddenly morphed into annoyance at his quip remark. He could have laughed, had it not been from the pain in his side and their current state of affairs.

Damn, Naruto can kick, this had hurt even more then the actual backlash of the explosion. Deciding that Sasuke would live, Naruto had let go of his arm and they started a faster pace. Sasuke took the lead and garbed onto Naruto's hand.

"Wah!" To say that Naruto was surprised at the contact was an understatement. The blonde then felt something hard in his hand. Looking down Sasuke had handed him two short broken pieces of wood, probably splinters from the carnage around them. They were jagged but sturdy with a roughly pointed tip.

Tan cheeks flushed even more and when he had recuperated from his shock he saw Sasuke looking down at him with that amused smug face that said; 'what? Thought I'll hold your hand?' Naruto just grudgingly took the makeshift weapons.

"This way" The raven then proceeded to tug at his hand through a series of classrooms. A few run-ins with the undead had Sasuke's side hurting even more, but still he wielded his wooden katana as if it were nothing. They both had each others backs, moving in an almost practiced dance they had synced with each other and had steadily cleared their path.

Just when things couldn't seem to get any worse, the two boys came to an intersection. Sasuke was inspecting the signages and decided that to turn right was the way. Problem is, the hallway was infested. Both the raven and the blonde stood motionless. A wrong move and there would have been no way out from their situation.

To say that they were exhausted was the understatement of the century. To try and maul their way through this would be suicide, their options close to null. Curious enough the zombies weren't making any moves towards them. That is, until moments later when a certain blood drenched girl who had lost both her arms came a little to close, and Naruto had taken a step back. Almost all heads had snapped towards them, the bodies in front of them twitching.

Naruto was quick as he swung his stakes against the nearest fight had resumed. They were beginning to move faster, swiftly he drove a stake above one students jaw, pricing his skull with a sickening moist crunch. Blood began to flow down Naruto's forearm dripping to his feat as the body above him thrashed and drowned in their own blood. He quickly pulled the stake towards him effectively slicing the boys face in half and swiftly he had kicked the mangled corpse resulting in pushing the other attacking bodies back. But it was no use.

Another student came attacking Naruto on his left side. He raised his arm to deny the teeth that wanted to sink into him, his arm positioned directly in front of her bloodied windpipe. He pulled the stake from his right hand and stabbed the girls temple.

Naruto's eyes by this point was manic.

"AHHH!" He screamed battle cry after battle cry swinging his arms as much he could. His vision was beginning to blur and all he saw was red. The sunlight of the mid afternoon sun was showing through the huge glass windows the had stretched the long left side of the hall. And for a split second he saw black. The light surrounding him had dimmed, and automatically his body tensed as his instincts flared. He watched as Sasuke's eyes had landed on him, and as if in slow motion, ice cold eyes careened to the side and there behind him was the huge undead body of their gym teacher casting his shadow upon him.

Wide eyes looked back as he saw the disjointed angle to which his teachers head was bent due to the good missing portion of his windpipe. Naruto wanted to hurl when he noticed he could see the bone that was supposed to connect this persons head to his body.

Naruto couldn't move, but a swift swish sound later the man's head was decapitated, blood has splayed from the arteries that were now completely severed effectively coating Narutos eyes. Now blue turned red irises trailed to the head as it rolled across the hall. Everything was silent at that moment. Red clashed with onyx.

Sasuke was still poised, his temples sweating and his wooden sword up in the air. Naruto couldn't tell what happened next. His eyes were blurry from the fatigue but he could definitely feel a tremendous pain in his abdomen. He could hear the blood rush to his ears as the knowledge of two of his ribs braking dawned upon him and then he was falling.

The next thing he saw was the clear blue skies and glass shards drifting in mid air

then darkness.

* * *

"There they are! Shika make it swing now, now, NOW!"

"Damn it!"

The truck swerved violently as it not only mauled bodies that got in its way but catching a certain falling target of the fifth floor of their school's building.

Hinata was squinting as she determined their target, her brows scrunching up at the sight. "Why d-does it seem that Naruto-kun's a little to b-"

Before she could even finish her sentence the two bodies came crashing down on the backside of sasuke monster pickup truck.

"Ahhh!" They all flinched at the impact. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw an unconscious Naruto, a big corps and seconds later Sasuke came in flying. His wooden sword had braced his impact as it slid into the teachers fat belly. He had landed almost directly on Naruto their distance only inches apart given that Sasuke had landed on his knees. Sasuke's knees had given out at that instant a pained look was on his face as he gripped his side, he turned to his companions

"Drive! Drive!" Sasuke screamed. Shikamaru didn't hesitate as he stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed over the undead students. The truck had broken down the school gates and finally they were out of there.

Sasuke's eyes dulled in pain and exhaustion he vaguely made note of pink hair crawling out of a window to make it's way over to them. His blurred eyes could see Sakura's lips moving and the muted voices of his companions in the background. He saw blonde hair and closed eyes then finally he too gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke's peace was short lived when his world began to shake. Groggily he began to open his eyes. His vision blurry but slowly he had made out the image of one Naruto Uzumaki groaning in pain swinging his arms trying to fend of a couple of the undead groping to climb up the truck. Sakura was swinging his sword doing the same while simultaneously shaking him awake.

"Sasuke! Wake up! WAKE UP!" When emerald eyes landed on a semi-wakened Saskue she threw him his sword and grabbed one stake from Naruto. "We need your help, the lot is infested!" Groaning, Saskue fought the heaviness of his body.

He swayed when he stood up. His nausea wasn't helping him balance on the ridiculously fast moving truck. He fell on his knees but began to attack those closest to him. Sakura turned to the front and shouted over the noise.

"Shika that's it! Swerve down the basement parking on the left!" The truck took a sharp turn. The monstrosity of Sasuke's black military grade truck was just barely small enough to fit into the small domesticated parking lot.

This turned to their favour when the corpses that had hung to the trucks sides were smushed on the parking entrance walls. Blood splattered and organs dripped down messily, but the group was still not in the clear. A hoard had followed them and it wasn't looking good.

Sasuke had mentally cursed for passing out at such a crucial time, but the fatigue of the day coupled by the stress and the pain in his side was too much. That five story fall might have had contributed as well. Though the raven might have hated to admit it, he was disoriented. Almost automatically onyx eyes sought for blue and the sight of Naruto's condition made him go pale.

The blonde was wheezing, he was obviously straining to breath. Sasuke's gaze fell downwards to the bandages on the blondes chest. It was a makeshift bandage and it didn't cover the obvious angry red and purple bruise in Naruto's ribs. Before Sasuke could develop anymore thoughts on the issue the car had gone to an abrupt halt. The car was parked directly in front of the parking elevator.

"Go!" Shikamaru yelled. Hinata on the other hand was violently slamming on the elevators up button. The hoard was catching up and an infinity later a chime was heard and the metal doors swung open. Hinata and Shikamaru hoped out quickly. Sakura was supporting Naruto to stand. Everyone had a frantic look on their face as they tried to quickly get Naruto into the elevator. Sasuke had long joined the group and was also helping Sakura support Naruto's weight.

Blue met Onyx and the look that Sasuke was giving Naruto almost made all of the blondes annoyances of the raven dissipate in an instant. Finally, the group got into the elevator and Shikamaru was violently slamming on the close button. The car was acting as a barrier to the hoard delaying them as the metal doors closed and they were safe.

Everyone was breathing heavily and were frantic. Sweat dribbled down their chins and they were all leaning in on somethings. No one talked as the elevator made it's slow decent to the 21st floor.

"Where are we?" Sasuke uncharacteristically was the one to brake the silence. But he had absolutely no Idea of what was happening and felt the need to be filled in.

"We're at my place" Sakura was the one to answer.

"Cell receptions were down, I couldn't contact my old man. Both you and Naruto looked pretty beat up so we needed to make the quickest stop." Shikamaru was the one to answer this time around. Everyone seemed to be distressed by this news. Shikamaru's place was their best chance of safety but the carnage they saw out there had made that thought less and less probable.

"It's the worst possible time to have reception be down at this moment... damn." Naruto panted out.

"Explosions could have been heard left and right. It wouldn't be a surprise if one of the signal towers were one of the places that burst into flames." Shika had helpfully explained.

"Most you and Naruto had been out." Sakura turned her emerald green eyes to Naruto.

"He's got two bruised ribs. He's not great shape but he'll live." This time Sakura had turned her stare squarely on Saskue and he simply gave the stare back. The tension left the air as the doors chimed and everyone froze, racing themselves for a possible onslaught. The doors opened and

Nothing came. They left and an eerie silence befell them as they entered into Sakura's apartment.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay so yes, this Chapter had gotten longer then it should, and almost every scene (not counting the flashback) is action packed. The next chapter would be a little more… er. Docile? I mean, I hope it would. Seriously at this point this just writes itself. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Survive for Now

**Chapter4: Survive for Now**

* * *

The sun had long set and the small group of five had secluded themselves in silence in the small apartment. All of them we're bussing themselves with one thing or another but it was apparent that they were all thinking of something else. A sound of a door opening broke the silence and Sakura stepped out of the room. Sasuke was standing on the wall, waiting and he looked at her in question.

"He'll be fine, jeez both of you are just too reckless for your own good." Sasuke didn't spare her a word and just made a move to enter the room she had just left, abruptly a cream coloured hand had blocked his way. "Hey," She began, and Sasuke stood back, the only sign of a reaction was the slight crease in his brows.

"We can't really do much for bruised ribs and neither can hospitals. They usually just heal by themselves and that takes three to six weeks. Well, given that it's Naruto he'd probably be better in ten days, but still... I gave him some pain killers to ease him up a little so he might be a little groggy."

Sakura's voice took in a more serious tone when she said; "Any move we'll make next is crucial. We can't have him move too much." At this point Sakura had looked Saskue square in the eyes, an unreadable flow of emotions pouring from them.

"I owe both you and Naruto my life. If Naruto didn't come, I wouldn't… And If Naruto hadn't made it I.."

"I didn't do it for you." Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke's quip interjection and to say that she was surprised was…

Well, to be honest-

"Thank you" She smiled up at him tears marring the sides of her eyes. Sasuke simply moved past her and entered the room. Once he had gone she had wiped the corners of her eyes and smiled off on to the side. 'damn, what a cold hearted bastard.'

-She knew this was coming.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep, his head was spinning, he didn't know if it was because of the pain or the pain _killers_ no matter how ironic that would be. He knew it wasn't. This day was just so damn stressful and bat shit crazy.

This day had felt as if it were both a sick twisted nightmare, and it also felt as if it had always been the reality. Naruto inhaled deeply, his arm came up to cover his eyes as he closed them, slowly tears began to fall. How many people had he killed?

Did he even really kill them? Better yet, how many people died? He was alive. Does he really deserve this privilege? Everyone should have. But now, after all that, he just felt hallow. The boy who's face had exploded right in front of him flashed in his mind; no one deserved to go like that. And that girl he had stabbed with the stake in his hand…

His arms began to tremble, a strong smell it of metallic still lingered on his flesh, the sent of blood. He could feel it dripping across his finger tips. It was trailing ever corner of his body, coating him in it, drowning him. Everything is making it hard to breath, he can't breath. He's suffocating… and now he was shaking.

"Naruto! Naruto snap out of it!"

"S-Sasuke?" Through blurred vision Naruto had made out the contours of Sasuke's worried face. Heh, worried… yeah right. Naruto quickly rubbed the tears away and fixed Sasuke with a scowling expression.

"Whatcha want yah bastard? Come to brake any more of my ribs again? My skull perhaps?! ohh! The agony!" Naruto comically made a defensive pose, only to freeze a second later then proceeded to writhe in pain. Sasuke only sighed and took a seat by the bed side.

"You idiot" Naruto lied still and looked up at him, it was unmistakable. For all the years they had been together Naruto could defiantly distinguish any change of tone in Sasuke's voice. This time it was both annoyance and relief. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"There was no choice. It was only through that hall way could we get to the stairs and it was infested. There was no time to explain the plan. You being attacked by our teacher was the only opportunity we had. To use him as a cushion had given you a higher probability of survival… but the momentum needed to brake the glass, the timing and we were-"

"Stop Sasuke." Naruto said in a firm gentle voice. "If you talk anymore, the unthinkable might happen and cup ramen might just fall from the sky. I swear you could talk more then I could sometimes."

Naruto looked to the side."Its fine, I understand. There was no choice in the matter, you swung your sword to save me and it broke some bones big deal. What's important is that we survived. You saved me. Damn, I didn't even think that you'd come for me-"

Sasuke tried to open his mouth to retort but then Naruto continued. "Thank you. When you pulled me out of there, when we were fighting tooth and nail. It was incredible. So don't be an Idiot, I'll be fine." There was a short moment of silence before Naruto could hear the scraping sound of a moved chair.

"Don't steel my line, Idiot." Sasuke didn't make a sound so Naruto had curiously turned his head. He had looked away because he didn't want Sasuke too see the tears that had streaked his face but he guessed it was futile. Sasuke was just standing there and when their eyes met, a cool hand came to rest on a tan cheek. Sasuke's thumb gently caressed the tear stains away and looked tenderly into blue eyes.

"You're fine"

This was the last words Sasuke had said before he left the room. Moments later sleep had taken Naruto, Sasuke's words had resonated in him. The blonde just wasn't sure if it was meant to reassure him or Sasuke himself but like a spell, he was finally able to find rest.

* * *

It was dead off night and everyone was exhausted. Naruto had gotten some sleep, but everyone was startled a few hours later with strangled screams form their blonde companion. Naruto had woken up with a start, cold sweat soaking his temples and frantic hazy blue eyes were blind to his surroundings.

He had gotten over it quickly, shyly rubbing the back of his head and apologising. No one blamed him, they could all sympathise. This was the exact reason why the didn't want to go to sleep.

What they saw just a few hours prior was haunting, and not one of them was heartless enough to be able to just sleep it through. So instead of wallowing in their confused misery Shikamaru had called the group to gather in the living room for a small meeting. Naruto had been sore, but walking around a little would be good for his circulation and the pain killers were still in effect.

"We need to device a plan of action." Sasuke agreed, taking his seat on one of the chairs left side of the sofa.

"Judging by what we saw coming here. The outbreak is spreading and fast. Its better to locate the refugee camp now while the number of infested areas haven't reached its totality." Shikamaru reasoned.

"But that's...Shikamaru-kun, that's a big gamble. We haven't been out during the night. who knows how much of them had spread. we aren't even well equipped for travel, and any point of destination is vague at best." Hinata's calm voice was a little shaky but everyone had to acknowledge that her points were strong. The situation outside could have drastically changed over night. A point of destination would also be a problem. The phone lines and cable are dead. No one could get cell service and they could only see so much through the windows on the twenty-first floor. They would all be blind chickens running towards the wolf pack.

"And besides, Naruto-kun isn't in the right shape to move right now, and so is Sasuke-san." The timid girl shyly looked at the two who were sitting close to each other. Naruto had taken the seat on the couch nearest Sasuke's chair. He was spread out and when Hinata's lavender eyes and blue met, Naruto smiled.

"Mah- Hinata, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. We'll be fine ain't that right Sasuke-kun" Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at the suffix but he replied with an undignified grunt.

"That's asshole for 'Yeah, don't worry'" Naruto said with a wink. Hinata suddenly turned beat read and looked at the rug that seemed all to interesting all of a sudden.

"I think Shikamaru's right. We need to get out of here, it would be great to get rescued and all but we can't be too hopeful. It could be days, weeks hell even months before that happens and we'd run out of everything. Food, water... By that point it would already be too late. Our odds at this time is the best. The sooner we move the sooner we could get sanctuary." Naruto argued.

The debate wore on, the group not noticing the silent pink haired girl stand up and walk towards the kitchen. She got some glasses and poured some water in them. She'd figured everyone would be thirsty at some point during this discussion. Really... this is all crazy.

Walking back Sakura had stopped at the door and suddenly tears fell from her face. The group heard a loud crash and they all ran towards the hall way. The pinkkete was sitting on the floor, gathering the broken shards and wiping away tears.

"Sakura what happened?!" Naruto came bursting in at the scene.

"N-nothing, sorry I slipped. I thought I'd get you guys some water and..." Hinata stepped up front, squatting in front of the frazzled girl and touched her trembling hands.

"I'll help you with that. Let's go get a broom, you'll cut yourself." The raven haired girlsmiled up reassuringly at her friend and held her arm, steadily supporting her up.

"We've got this boys, why don't you take the rest of the water and continue to talk ne?" Hinata smiled at the men and ushered Sakura back to the kitchen. she sat her down and continued to rummage the cabinets for a broom.

"Sakura-chan." Sakura didn't look up as Hinata called her name. The raven haired girls bottom lip trembled. she dropped the broom and enveloped her friend in a warm embrace where she tried her best to

make her presence comforting.

"Geez, what's happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked the other two in the room. The boys had sat back down but their conversation was now focused on a different topic. Shikamaru took a sip of his water and had put it back down.

"Sakura's folks run a small bakery two blocks from here."

"Yeah, I know. But what does that have to do with-" Naruto cut mid sentence as realisation dawned on him. His eyes widened and his body had gone stiff.

"tch, dobe." Sasuke quietly quipped. His expression was distressed. He had rested his face on his palm and faced the other way.

"They didn't come back last night." Shikamaru confirmed Naruto's thoughts and suddenly a sinking feeling befell the group and then they were silent.

Just then the two women came in the living room.

"We don't have time for this. We can't be sitting ducks at this point, so stop with this depressing atmosphere and let find our way out of here. The most we can do at this point is help ourselves." Sakura stood facing the three seated boys. Tears satined her face and her eyes were puffing out and rimmed red. Despite this her emerald eyes were burning.

They were stunned. A slow smile grew on Naruto's face as he stood up from his place and made his way to his pink haired friend. Sakura watched him as he did so. When he stood directly in front of here Sakura was surprised to see a tear flow from his very blue eyes.

She couldn't stop it, her eyes began to water but before the tears could have fallen Naruto had taken her in his arms. "Sakura's right" he whispered.

Naruto had let go of her at this point and faced the group with renewed vigour in his eyes.

"I might have something to solve our problem.

* * *

 **A.N. Okay, so I would just like to say thank you to those who faved followed and reviewed this fic! It means a lot, I had a lot of fun writing it so far and knowing that people read my work makes this experience all the more worth while! But sadly I now get the feeling that this fic isn't as well received? I really do wish to know your thoughts! Review! thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Silence and Screams

**Un Beta'ed**

* * *

 **5: Silence and Screams**

* * *

"It's been a week. It turns out Naruto's wounds weren't as bad after all, that or it could have just been his inhumane healing ability. Really, Naruto is a miracle in it of himself."

The pink haired girl sighed in relief as she was talking to a distraught Shikamaru, who for the most of it looked nothing short of a mess. His spiky un-kept hair was even more in disarray and his eyes had sunk from lack of sleep. Lack of sleep, can you believe it? the Shikamaru Nara hadn't been able to sleep much these past few days and who could blame him. Sakura knew she was not any better herself. Turning sideward dull green eyes met a reflection of themselves. Her eyes too were sunken, complexion ashy and posture a little sluggish. She doesn't even want to think about why she looks so. She knows she'd been staying up late at night haunted by thoughts of what was happening around them… thoughts of her parents. Waiting. Waiting until the lines blurred and she wasn't so sure whether the way she stood by the door was considered waiting or grieving.

But it's understandable.

Shikamaru looks onto the girl in-front of him, aware of her silent assessment of herself. He rakes his hand across his head and sighs as he looks off to the side. They were all tired, they might have been cooped up in this apartment for 7 days but It wasn't as if the last days were uneventful.

The third day they've been here they scouted the floor. The group decided to be positive and look for anymore surviving people that stayed in the apartment complex, that and the fact that they were running low on food and painkillers also played a part. It didn't seem like anybody was home that time they came crashing in, the need to restock weighing heavily on their thoughts. Deciding that the risk was worth it the group moved into action.

* * *

4 days ago:

It was a bright day outside, the streets were silent for the most part, but if you listen intently, focusing on the sounds just below the open window you can hear it.

The silent groaning of the undead.

Naruto did his best to fill in the silence, his voice not too loud, his jokes not as wittingly humorous but despite his lacking everyone silently appreciated his actions. They were all friends here, non of them ever doubted Naruto's understanding of the situation, how grave it all is. Instead they all appreciated his efforts of trying to distract them from reality, god knows they could all go easily insane from what had happened... from what's currently happening.

Naruto's bright personality, his positivity and his shining optimism is something they all silently leaned on. But there are times that Naruto had to go to sleep, and it became quiet again. They were going to eventually run out of supplies, signals were still jammed and they needed to wait the minimum amount of time until all of them can be mobile again. For the time being Sasuke suggested they check out the floor.

"There could be open apartment rooms; if the floor really is empty I think people had left in a hurry. We could loot for some supplies that way." The brunet addressed the group, minus Naruto who was sleeping from his pain killers.

"I agree, we might meet up with other survivors maybe we can help each other..." Sakura helpfully supplied, meeting Sasuke's eyes briefly before he turned away sharply. Her heart sank.

"Yeah, survivors or victims." Shikamaru drawled out lazily.

At this Sasuke turned to him sharply. His face a blank mask of stoicism though his aura undoubtedly serious, regarding Shikamaru's quip earnestly "We'll need to equip ourselves before we leave this room."

Shikamaru sighs, resigned. Face scrunched up in distaste, "I don't really want to go back out there... too troublesome."

"Hn, you don't have to you can stay behind."

"Woah wait your planning on doing this alone?!"

"Hn." was Sasuke's quip reply as he stood up and started shifting through kitchen knifes. This prompted Shika to stand up as well, stomping as he walked over to the raven.

"Do you have a death wish Uchiha?! You can't possibly go out alone"

Sasuke didn't spare him a glance but his voice was sharp, quip and very irritated when he said; "It can't be helped, if the plan is to leave then we need to pack supplies as well. Naruto isn't going to get better with just canned soup...

You should stay anyway, if something were to happen while I'm away."

"Don't be so illogical Uchiha, even you can't take down hoards of those things yourself."

Sasuke had been inspecting the length of a significantly long butcher knife and all eyes zeroed in on the sharp glint of the hard metal. The rooms' temperature dropped and stomachs sank. Sasuke then shifts quickly and grabs some magazines and tape. At this point a long silence had stretched and Shikamaru is starting to simmer.

"I'll go with him"

All eyes turn to the soft voice that spoke. The raven-haired girl that had been silent till now met Sasuke's eyes with a determined intensity. "Your right Sasuke-san we can't sit idly, Naruto... We all need to keep our strength. If there is a chance we can help others and ourselves. We should take it. Natuto-kun would have done the same."

Onyx eyes bore down on the girl, but she didn't quiver. So much has changed about her. Her timid personality ebbing away with the arrival of maturity, and now that the situation calls for it, she apparently found it in herself to be, just a little bit, bold.

She has become more of a character, and more devote to a certain blonde.

"I won't save you again."

"Sasuke!" Both Shika and Sakura say in incredulity.

"That's all right" Again their eyes shift to the female raven, here pale eyes still not wavering.

"Hn." Hinata was a sheltered girl. Growing up affluent like most of the kids in their school do. She was trained in defense and elegance, protected from the harshness of the open world, brining forth a naivety that can only be born from such upbringing. He knew she wouldn't be totally defenseless. But he didn't like it. Sasuke didn't like her. He didn't like that look in her eyes, her boldness, but over all those traits what he truly hated was the motivation behind her actions.

"If Hinata is going then I'm going as well." Sakura stood from her seat. "No." was Sasuke's quipped reply.

"What?!" Sakura shrieks, hands fisting on her sides. Why won't he let her go?! her eyes drop to the ground her from shaking with irritation.. And helplessness. Did Sasuke think she'd be a liability? Was Hinata of more use then she was? "I mean I am the person most suited for this right? It's my apartment complex." The room was silent again. All eyes were on the raven and he simply stared down on the pinkette. It made Sakura step back a little but her eyes didn't leave his, not willing to give up on the fight.

"No." Was all that Sasuke said again before he proceeded to ignore everyone and rummaged through kitchen cabinets.

Sakura was frozen in her spot. She couldn't believe it. She was right… right? It would be best if she came along, it was logical. Did Sasuke just really…

Shikamaru's eyes shifted between the two the tension almost splitting his head into two. It almost made him want to join the hoard instead, that way things won't be as complicated and all he'd have to worry about was the loss of his free will. Shikamaru sighed, damn this was all to fucking troublesome. "Ma-Mah, Sakura. Naruto needs you. You're the one most medically equipped among all of us here. Besides, Hinata has been here a few times right? She knows the place. It's just most strategic this way, when they get back… well, it would be better if you weren't needed then." Green eyes darted to him as he spoke, glaring. A look that could have chocked him had it any arms.

Shikamaru then pointedly looked at Hinata pleading. She looked back at him confused at first before hurriedly stammering until her soft voice spoke, placating; "Shikamaru just means that you need to stay in case Naruto wakes up Sakura-chan. we can't just leave Shika-kun and Naruto-kun alone. Naruto needs the most assistance, he is quite heavy and-and mobility well in ... in... in case... a-anything h-a-appens...N-Not that Shikamaru is physically weak or an-an-anything." Lavender eyes slip of to the side and you could definitely hear a "hey!" from one brunette. Hinata was slowly flushing as she talked. Apparently she's overheated from bringing herself out there too much. This all caused everyone else in the room to worry a little. Sakura bows her head in defeat, unable to say anymore. She bites her lips and leaves the room, giving space for the two to ready themselves. Onyx eyes followed Sakura's movements as she left noticing the way her nails dug in her hands.

Hinata and Sasuke leave the apparent soon after equipped with kitchen knives, Sasuke's double butcher knifes and Hinata's long ranged makeshift spear; a mop stick with knifes stuck in the end. Magazines strapped to their forearms and legs with tape. Soon the duo was in front of the door. Sasuke's face a blank mask of indifference, Hinata beside him gripping tightly to her spear as Sakura hugs her tightly. "Remember, just run back as fast as you can, if anything happens just scream. We'll help you guys." Sakura let's go and Hinata looks her in the eyes, her chin tilting slightly upward to compensate for their slight height difference.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be careful, and Sasuke as well."

Sakura's attention shift to onyx eyes that wouldn't meet hers, biting her lips the pinkette nodded.

All to suddenly it was as if they were all back in the ceiling vents back in school. The room fell silent and all they could hear was the loud beating of their own hearts. As if in slow motion Sasuke's hands reach for the door, he twists the knobs and it opens. Cautiously at first, the door only opens a crack. Sasuke peers outside and listens, it was silent. He looks back to the group and nods, opening the door just wide enough to go through, Hinata follows suit. As the doors slid close green eyes never left pearlescent lavender.

* * *

The hall way was dimly lighted and eerie, the fact that some lights were out was unsettling but at this point they should be grateful for the fact that there was power. Sakura's apartment was near the elevator that didn't give Sasuke much of an insight to the floor plan, instead he settled for following Hinata. There was traces of hurried movement it was highly probable that most of the buildings inhabitants, if not all, had evacuated before they came.

Just how long did it take before the epidemic had reached their school? If this place was evacuated before they came here then what other safe zone could they possibly go too? Could they even leave this place? They weren't able to get any information before coming here, not like they had any opportunity to anyway it is without a doubt that staying here forever is not an option, and the longer they sit by idle the harder it would be to get out. They needed to find civilization and fast.

If only the signals weren't jammed he could use the number his brother gave him… Naruto's plan seemed plausible, but it's missing an entire fore plan for it to even work. These thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind, his attention divided as he listened through each door they came across, knocking silently before trying to turn the nobs. Sasuke turned to Hinata and both of them nodded, silently agreeing that this area of the floor was clear. Sasuke raised his foot ready to break the door down and loot the place till they heard a loud thud and shattering.

* * *

A.N.:

Terribly sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE! We have this 3 day brake from school so I'm making the most out of it. To say the least I have no other excuse as to why I haven't been updating this for a while. I feel like if every Naruto fanfic author could be honest, we could all confess to the fact that inspiration is just so hard to come by now a days. I used to always want to write about these characters because I'm constantly reminded of them every week. With a new chapter of Naruto a new fire in me was also lit. With Naruto's end... it's tough.

Despite this I'm still going to do my best so thank you to those who reviewed and inspired me to continue with this story! I hope you'd enjoy!

A little uneventful this chapter I admit, but more action to come in the next I promise!


End file.
